1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and more particularly to utilizing customer data in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a customer data warehousing system, such as a relationship management (CRM) system, is used to allow a company to measure, control, and maintain records of contacts with their customers. The contact may be by such means as phone calls, mail, and e-mails. The data that is maintained by the customer data warehousing system may then be used to measure effectiveness of employees, analyze customer relationships, or perform other analysis and reporting functions. As such, the customer data warehousing system may comprise a collection of data about interactions with the company's customers. Thus, an agent associated with the company is able to look up a customer's record on the customer data warehousing system, and use the customer information in their dealings with the customer.
Conventionally, a phone system is configured to operate separate from a customer data warehousing system. That is a traditional phone system, which may include a PBX server, is only configured to receive and place phone calls. Therefore, there is no shared information between the customer data warehousing system and the phone system.